Cold
by NaLuFire
Summary: Lucy caught a cold and Natsu is there for her.But does she know that?  NaLu OneShot


It had just gotten dark outside. The temperature was low enough for it to snow and slowly cover the city in white. You could only see a few people here and there walking on the streets, most of them finding their way back home, seeking for warmth. A typical winter night in Magnolia.

"Well then, I'm off! See you guys tomorrow!" said cheerfully the blond celestial mage to her friends.  
>Lucy had just left the guild and was going home as well, together with Plue, her celestial spirit pet, hugging him to her chest in an attempt to warm up the both of them.<p>

"It's colder than usual lately…" she commented to herself as she shivered, feeling her body tremble all over. "Pu-puuu…" Plue replied. "Eeeh? I 'm already wearing clothes warm enough…" she said again as if she could understand him. "Puu-puu…" he replied again, looking at her with a worried look. This pet was so cute. Lucy chuckled. "Don't worry,I should be fine!" she said, smiling. She was now walking across the river near her house, almost reaching her destination. "Whoa…" she said in surprise. "Even the river's water is frozen…" she commented again.

"I'm home~!" she quietly said as she entered her house and turned the lights on. She let Plue down and made her way to her room in order to change clothes and get ready for a bath. Lucy loved this time of the day. She could finally relax and sink in the hot water. She reached the bathroom and started taking her clothes off while letting the water flow and fill the bathtube. Fully undressed now she got under the shower in order to wash herself first. But something felt wrong…

"COOOOOOLD!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes wide open, making a funny face. She quickly turned it off and cursed aloud. "Damn! What's going on? Why is there no warm water?" she said worriedly as she turned the levers of the shower in anxiety. Then it hit her. "Could it be it's broken because of the intense cold today?No waaaay…" she cried. "What should I do? I can't stay like this…"

She thought about it a bit, then spoke again."Yosh! I'll just endure it and take a bath like that! I'm a Fairy Tail member as well, I should be able to do it like everyone does! " she said determined, remembering how Erza, Natsu and Gray never seemed to be affected by the cold. Turning the lever again, she let the cold water pour down on her delicate body. Lucy shivered and clenched her fists on the cold bathroom wall, her eyes tightly closed as she tried to put up with the temperature of the water.

A few minutes later she got out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her. Lucy had also brushed her teeth, dried her golden hair and now headed towards her wardrobe. _"I feel so cold…"_ she thought and looked at her body that looked shuddered and whiter than usual. Suddenly she realized that her house was also colder than usually. Was something wrong with the heat today?

"Just what is going on?" she wondered out loud, her voice trembling. Lucy took out her warm pyjamas and got dressed. "Guess I'll have to ask the landlady tomorrow about this." She said again as she got on her bed, still cold. _"I'll skip writing my novel tonight as well since it's gotten like this…" _she thought as she turned the lights off and got under the blankets . "Good niiight…" she said softly as she closed her eyes and huddled in her bed, hoping she'd get warm soon and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

"Happy, have you seen Lucy today?" asked the pink haired dragon slayer who had just gotten off a fight with Gray, looking around in the guild. "No..." came the cat's muffled reply as he was munching a fish. "Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen her all day either." said Erza who was nearby. Natsu turned around and faced her. "Not you either? Weird…" he said troubled. Gray who had gotten farther away after their fight had also listened to them and so he came close again. "Maybe something happened to her. You should go check on her." he told. "Guess I'll do that." he replied. "You too guys come with me!" he grinned."You go." said Erza "The master asked me to see him, so I can't come."

"I can't either." came Gray's reply. "I told the master I'd help Juvia with her next job, so…" Upon hearing her name leave Gray's lips, Juvia popped out of nowhere behind Gray. "Aaaaah! Gray-samaaaa!" she said excitedly, ogling at him. Gray just ignored her. "You guys suck…" said Natsu, putting his hands behind his back, looking annoyed. "Oi, Happy! Come with me!" he said as he left the guild.  
>"Aye, sir!" came Happy' s reply as he followed him, flying behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>Later, at Lucy's home.<p>

"You took a bath with cold water?" Natsu repeated her previous sentence confused, looking at her state. She had covered herself with one of her blankets, her nose flushed and her cheeks had gotten a shade of red. The blue cat looked at her with a worried look. " Lucy, are you okay?" he said. "I'm obviously not…" she sadly replied to Happy. "I'm sick." she spoke again. She was a wreck.

Natsu kept looking at her quietly, wondering what he could do to help her. He didn't like seeing her like that. He wanted her to be her usual self, cheerful and noisy. His thoughts were interrupted by her voice. "I'm sorry I can't hang out with you guys. I'm going to bed again." she said as she turned around and headed towards her bed. "But why is your house and the water cold, Lucy?" asked the cat again. "The landlady said it's because of the cold weather yesterday. It froze so much that caused some kind of damage and now I have no heat or warm water…It should be fixed by tomorrow or so, though." she explained quietly as she made herself comfortable under her blankets.

Natsu didn't think it was so cold, so he thought it was odd for her to catch a cold like that. Then again, temperature had never really been an issue to him. He was always feeling warm after all, due to his magic."Well, we'll leave you to rest." Natsu said finally. "We'll come by tomorrow to check on you again!" he smiled at her. "Thanks." Lucy smiled back at him weakly.

Natsu and Happy had left Lucy's place and were now going back to the guild. "Man, this sucks…" said Natsu out loud. "Aye…" agreed the cat in a sad tone. "I really wanted to go on a job with her today…" continued Natsu. "Guess it can't be helped…" replied Happy.

Reaching the guild, Natsu was informing Erza about Lucy's condition. "She's sick?" asked Erza surprised. "Yeah…" Natsu replied sadly. Erza looked at him and thought about it a little. It was weird to see Natsu like that. "Well…all we can do now is let her rest and wait till she's alright again." she said crossing her arms. "Aye…" Happy agreed.

* * *

><p>A few hours later at Natsu's house.<p>

"Natsu, what's wrong?" asked Happy. Natsu was lying on his swing staring at the ceiling. He looked troubled and a bit down all day, which was quite a rare site for the usually lively dragon slayer. "Ummmm…" was Natsu's reply. He looked like he was thinking something. "Natsu! Could it be that you're actually thinking?" exclaimed the cat surprised. "Hush up!" said Natsu annoyed, pouting his lips. "I think I'll go check on Lucy tonight, maybe she needs help…" he continued. "She'll probably beat the crap out of you for barging in her house again." grinned the cat at him. "Ummmm…" replied Natsu, imagining the scene, cold sweat started to cover him. He sighed. "Well anyway, I'm going to sleep now." said Happy and flew to the couch. "Good night." said Natsu as he looked at him.

A couple of hours had passed but Natsu couldn't sleep. Still lying on his swing, he looked at the cat on the couch who snored loudly. His gaze then traveled to the wall where he saw an old mission request paper . Natsu's house was full of job souvenirs. He read the note he had written on it. _" First job I went with Lucy."_ He smiled at the memory. This reminded him of Lucy's maid outfit. Yep, he had kept that too, of course.

Natsu chuckled as he remembered that mission. _"She actually took the duke's words seriously about beauty and started crying."_ he thought to himself. "Idiot" he muttered. Natsu wasn't one to show his feelings. After the events with Lisanna and her terrible death, he thought of it as a weakness. Even though Lisanna was later proved to be alive, he had closed up to _such things_. Playing dumb was easier after all.

But after he met this celestial mage, he couldn't ignore it was getting hard for him to act completely ignorant. And he really hoped that no one would notice. He was trying really hard to deny both these thoughts and whatever feelings he may had towards this matter.

Natsu thought about it for a little while, then suddenly sat up.  
>"Tsk…" he said annoyed. "I'll go after all." he grinned.<p>

A few minutes later at Lucy's house.

Natsu had climbed her window as usual and quietly sneaked in her bedroom, like he always would. Staying still for a little, he waited for his eyes to adjust the darkness, then looked at her sleeping form. Lucy was curled up at her side, huddling under the thick blankets. Natsu just stared at her when he noticed she was shivering. _"This damn room…"_ he thought annoyed as he looked around. Natsu knew there was only one way to help her. _"Please don't wake up…"_ he prayed as he took off his shoes, his vest and his scarf and crawled on the bed behind her.

Natsu softly pressed his warm body against her shivering one and placed one strong arm around her slim waist,pulling her close in an attempt to transmit his natural body heat to her. His heart was beating fast. Being so intimate with her had never happened before on purpose. Feeling his warmth, Lucy subconsciously moved backwards pressing her back firmly against his chest, relaxing at the feeling of the warmth spreading in her body, a soft sigh escaped her smiling lips. Natsu felt his cheeks heat a bit at this gesture but didn't let go. He gripped her tighter and let out a sigh as he could finally rest as well.

* * *

><p>Natsu was half asleep when he felt someone shift on the bed beside him him. <em>"Crap! She's waking up! I gotta get outta here!"<em> he thought in panic. In a flash he had gotten out of her bed, he picked his discarded clothes and stand at the window. Before glancing at her one last time, he jumped out.

"Aaah! Pervert!" a female voice screamed outside Lucy's house. "Gaaaaaah!" yelled Natsu as he ran away as fast as he could.

_"No one must know about this."_ he thought to himself as he continued to run.

Back to his home, Natsu found Happy still on the couch. The cat had woken up from the sounds he made by getting in.

"You went after all." he pointed out to him with an annoying face. "What? I dunno what you're talking about! " he excused himself. "You llllllllike her!" he told him slyly, covering his mouth a bit with his small hands . "Stop rolling your tongue like that!" Natsu yelled annoyed at Happy, chasing him in the house. Once he caught the flying cat, he pulled him close to his own face and told him in a serious tone "Don't tell anyone about this…" "Aye…" nodded the cat and Natsu let go, turning around.

"But shouldn't you tell Lucy about this?" continued the cat slyly behind his back. Natsu tensed and made a stressful face. Turning around to face him, he changed his expression to his usual, carefree one and spoke again. "Tell her what? What are you talking about?" he asked like he wasn't getting his point. The blue Exceed stared at him with a face of disappointment, then spoke again "…never mind…" as he moved his small palm up and down in a disapproving tone._"Natsu is Natsu after all."_ thought the cat to himself. "Let's go to the guild!" chirped Natsu at Happy. "Aye!" agreed the cat and followed him.

_"Tell her? Why do that? There's…no need…yet." _Natsu thought to himself, smiling as he walked down the path to Fairy Tail.

Lucy woke up a couple of hours later after Natsu had left her. She sat up at her bed and yawned. _"That felt good."_ she thought to herself while weakly stretching. She felt better, she was still sick though. _"But how?" _Lucy discarded the thought off her mind, got dressed with warm everyday clothes and headed to the kitchen when she heard a knock on her door.

"It's me!" she heard a woman say. _"Aah, the landlady."_ she thought a bit intimidated at the thought. She opened the door for her. "Hello?" she greeted her.  
>"The problem with the heat and the water should be solved within an hour or so. Just thought I'd come and inform you since you annoyed the hell out of me about it." she told Lucy in a rude tone.<p>

"Aaah…thank you." replied Lucy reluctantly. "I'll be leaving now. I heard you're sick so if you need any help…just give me a call or something." she said awkwardly. "Sure, thanks." Lucy smiled at her. "Damn brats these days…" she heard the landlady curse quietly as she was taking her leave.

Lucy went back to the kitchen to get some breakfast ready when she remembered she actually had nothing to eat in her fridge and closets.

"No waaaaay…" she cried aloud. _"No choice."_ she thought. Lucy put on her shoes and headed towards the door. When she opened it she made a sound of surprise. "Natsu! Happy" she exclaimed. "Just where do you think you're going?" asked Natsu solemnly. "I have nothing to eat so I figured I'd go outside and buy something." "We brought you food, Lucy!" said Happy to her with an excited voice, showing her off the bags with the groceries they had bought for her.

Natsu grinned at her. "No need to do that." he told her happily. Lucy looked at them surprised, then chuckled and smiled at them brightly.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there :3 <strong>  
><strong>This is my first attempt in writing something...english is not my native language so I hope it's not that bad...<strong>

**I'm a big NaLu fan but I like keeping the characters original so I tried to do so. I mostly focused on Natsu's feelings in this little story,I actually believe that there's a possibility he thinks this way about his relationship with Lucy and that he's not that oblivious about romantic feelings.**

**I don't know if i'm going to write another story,I just had this idea in my mind and had to try and write it down...and anyway I hope whoever reads it will enjoy it! Thank you all for reading and also thanks all of you who review and fave my story,it really makes me happy :D**


End file.
